


Reflective Soulmates

by GeekMom13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: I saw a cute drawing on Tumblr with an unrelated story idea. They, unfortunately, did not credit the artist so I can't either.I own nothing you recognize."Soulmates" is a popular theme and I have read some amazing ones, and if you're obsessed with them too, check out NeonDomino for an incredible WolfStar collection.





	Reflective Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

"You know, staring doesn't make it clear up any sooner."

"I know, it's just-"

"What? You know that until you're about to meet them, they won't appear."

"Yeah, I know. But what if they suddenly pop into existence and I haven't checked the mirror recently and I pass them up?"

"Then  _they_ will probably realize it. Relax Remus."

"But what if they're too shy to talk to me?"

"Sweetie, I doubt any girl perfectly matched for you would be  _shy_."

He bit his lip. He was already pretty sure it wasn't going to be a girl, even with the long dark hair. He just wasn't sure how to tell his mother that. He looked at the blurry figure standing behind him in the mirror. Whoever he was, Remus just hoped he would be okay with the werewolf thing. He was fairly sure the image hadn't changed after he was bitten, but it had been five years, the old image had faded from his mind.

If he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure if it would be better or worse if the image had changed.

* * *

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Yes, Mother?"

"You will stop staring at yourself this instant."

"Yes, Mother."

"You know it doesn't matter who is in the mirror, you will be married to who we select when you are of age. It's just a shame the Malfoy's had a boy. Now one of your cousins will be contracted to them."

"Yes, Mother."

He cast one last look at the shadow behind him, a little too thin and slightly taller than he was with dark blonde hair. He knew whoever his parents picked, it wouldn't be that person. They would pick a blood purist who enjoyed death and destruction. His soulmate would never be that cruel.

"Come along now. It is time to get your supplies and robes. I will not have you sully the Black family name with dingy cheap clothing."

"Yes, Mother."

* * *

Remus was preparing his bags for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. They had accepted him even after he spoke about his unfortunate condition. All the paperwork had been filed before Dumbledore had stopped by to accept him to Hogwarts, but he left with an open invitation to come to Hogwarts should things not work out at Beauxbatons.

He looked in his mirror one final time, it seemed like his soulmate wouldn't be at school with him after all, at least not soon. Maybe next year. He was a fair bit taller, sometimes after a growth spurt, he would have to turn sideways to see more than the top of his head. It wouldn't be unthinkable for the boy to be a year younger.

He gently traced the hair in the mirror before tucking it in his pocket and climbing on to the knight bus that would take him to the departure point for the carriages.

It was a long journey and he found himself already wishing he had switched to Hogwarts. The bus smelled terrible and it was too rough of a ride to sleep, especially when he was still sore from the full moon.

* * *

"There, that one looks appropriate" Walburga said, pointing to an unfortunate looking girl with a scowl on her face scanning the crowd.

Sirius took a deep breath and tried to find something to compliment, but he could tell from across the platform that her attitude could kill any beauty he could find in her.

"I believe she is a Rosier. Let's go over there and you  _will_ offer to help her load her trunk and you  _will not_  embarrass me."

"Yes, Mother."

He looked up and saw his reflection, the image was still blurry. All his hopes of seeing his soulmate that year died.

"Hello Miss Rosier, may I assist you with your trunk?"

She looked at him, then at her reflection in her window. As her eyes drifted over his shoulder she gasped.

"No, I think I will wait for him to offer," she said pointing at Sirius' little brother. "Father, that's him."

Regulus hadn't said much but the smile on his face was obvious. Regulus had met his soulmate. Walburga seemed pleased that one of her sons would marry this girl.

"Very well, Regulus, help her onto the train, we will wait here for you. Sirius, remember what I said."

"Yes, Mother," he said with a small bow before heading off to find a place to sit, happy to escape from that arrangement. His Mother hadn't even waited for him to be out of earshot before she was apologizing that she could only offer the hand of her younger son...

* * *

"Hi, I'm Lily"

"Remus," he said, eyeing the redhead with concern.

"I couldn't help but notice the Beauxbatons badge. I'm going there too. First year for me. You're tall, are you a second year?"

"No, I'm a first year too."

"Great! We'll be friends before we even get there!"

Remus wasn't so sure of that but he nodded.

"I was going to go to Hogwarts with my neighbour, but my parents did research and decided Beaubatons would be a better place for me. More proper they said. Why are you going there?"

He raised an eyebrow, no way was this girl going to want to hear about his lycanthropy. So he decided to just shrug.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"I do, I just don't have much to say on the topic. My Hogwarts letter came after I applied to Beauxbatons." Well, it wasn't  _exactly_  a lie.

"Oh. Well, are you a muggleborn too?"

"No, half-blood."  _and half-breed_ he thought bitterly.

The rest of his journey continued in the same way. Trying to respond without offending her but not really caring to talk. He knew that she would sooner run than talk once she found out, but he'd rather get somewhere that wasn't enclosed to deal with that fallout.

* * *

"Hey, is this seat free?"

"Yeah, I'm James Potter, who are you?"

"Sirius Black."

"Walburga's son?"

"Unfortunately."

"She probably won't like you talking to me.  _Blood traitor_  and all."

Sirius laughed. "Then I'm  _definitely_ staying."

* * *

It was the second month when Lily figured out about Remus being a werewolf. She had never stopped talking to him even when they got off the Knight Bus.

"Lily, I-"

"Oh Remus, you should have told me. Did you really think I would care?"

"Everyone else does."

Over the next few months, the students made that statement painfully obvious. By the end of the first term, Remus and Lily were basically outcasts. He tried his hardest to get her to leave him alone and save herself but she insisted he was a fool and that she would stick by her first friend.

Over Yule Break, Lily had Remus stop over. He didn't much like her sister, but then again not many people seemed to. Her next door neighbour had Remus rushing to a mirror, glad when the reflection of his soulmate was blurry. He had a similar height and build to the man he was destined for, but he attitude left a  _lot_  to be desired. Lily had laughed about the whole thing.

* * *

"James, it's getting clearer!"

"Really? Mine is too. Tell me about her."

"Um. I'm not sure it is a  _her_."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm not totally sure, but I really think it's a boy."

"Okay, so... boy doesn't narrow it down much. And if I'm supposed to be looking out for your soulmate too, I need more info."

Sirius smiled. His mother had threatened to disown him when he had accidentally let it slip that it was a boy. She refused to have their heir not carry on the family name. After that fight, he was glad to go to the Potter's house and get away from his family. His brother was incredibly happy that the Rosier's would let him openly court her as soon as he entered Hogwarts.

"Well, he's taller than me and has sandy blonde hair. His eyes seem to glow sometimes."

"Okay, I'll watch for tall blonde guys with glowing eyes. You need to watch for a redhead with green eyes."

"I'm thinking yours definitely isn't at school then. The only redhead bird I know is Molly and you've met her."

"Yeah, definitely not her."

* * *

Remus and Lily made it through their first year, but at the end, Remus decided he was transferring. The students all knew he was a werewolf and they had taken to casting Lumos directly in his face the morning after the full moon and yelling as loud as they could while sitting near him.

Lily was expelled for protecting Remus with some rather strong stingers.

So they both agreed they would shop for Hogwarts together this summer. Remus lived closer to Diagon Alley, so halfway through the summer, Lyall had apparated to her house to pick her up. Hope and Remus stayed home and baked his favourite cookies to share with her before they walked over to the magical shops.

"Remus?" he heard a voice call from outside.

"Lily!" he yelled as he ran past his Mom and gave her a hug.

When he first started writing home about this girl, Hope thought that maybe it was his soulmate, but seeing her made it clear that she wasn't. He had talked about black hair, not red.

* * *

"SIRIUS!"

"James, it is  _far_ too early in the morning to be yelling."

"Sirius, look, look!" James said, holding up the mirror to Sirius as if Sirius could see the girl standing next to him.

"James... you know we can't see anyone else's-" He had finally woken up enough to look in the mirror. He was right, it definitely  _wasn't_  a girl.

"James, I see him. He has scars."

James pointed at Sirius' back "So do you."

"Yeah, but these are on his face!"

"Sirius, mate. I never took you as vain. Well, I mean, vain about your hair... but to care about his-"

"Care? What? They're sexy."

James blinked a few times before shaking his head. " _Of course_  scars turn you on. You're ridiculous. Get up, we're meeting Mum at Fortescue's in an hour."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven. I let you sleep in."

"But they're clear. We're meeting them today."

James smiled. Sirius jumped out of bed and crashed on to the floor, tangled up in the blankets trying to rush to look perfect.

* * *

"I think that's them"

"They're both brunettes Sirius, not a redhead and a blonde."

"What about them?"

"No. Now stop asking and eat your cone. They probably won't even be together."

"You told me she had on a cardigan that was way too big for her, and he was wearing the most adorable blue cardigan."

"Wait, blue?"

"Yeah. Powder blue like those curtains" Sirius said pointing to a nearby window.

"And did it have dark blue buttons?"

"Yes... How did you know?"

"Oh Merlin Sirius, what if they're here  _together_? I need to go double check so I don't miss her!" James took off to the bathroom right as a redhead girl walked in with a sandy blonde boy.  _His_  sandy blonde soulmate.

Sirius recognized him right away and knocked over the chair when he stood up and rushed over. He tripped and got the ice cream all over Lily's white shirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, oh James is going to  _murder_  me."

Remus was looking at the clumsy boy who had the most stunning grey eyes he had ever seen try to dab the ice cream off his friend's shirt before realizing that randomly dabbing at a girl's shirt with napkins was probably not the best idea.

"Who are you?" Lily asked, glaring at the boy who ruined her favourite t-shirt.

"I'm Sirius Black," he said, turning to Remus asking, "Don't you recognize me?"

Remus looked him over before he realized that this boy had the same build as Lily's unpleasant neighbour. "Lily, mirror. Now."

She fished out her compact from her purse and said "I'll trade you for your cardi. I can't walk around like this."

Remus slid off his Cardigan and handed it to her before snatching the mirror. She took off to the bathroom before Remus looked in the mirror.

"So?"

"It is you." He said looking between the boy bouncing on his feet in front of him and the one in the mirror.

"Do I get to know my soulmate's name?"

"Maybe. How about we replace your ice cream and get to know each other?"

"Sounds good."

Suddenly, a scream from the bathroom grabbed their attention.

"REMUS! He's clear! I can see him, it's today, it's today!"

She was hugging him with Sirius next to her smiling. This was definitely the girl James described. James was currently stepping out of the men's room to see  _his_  soulmate in the arms of another man. He deflated at the scene before seeing Sirius walk up next to him and drag him forward.

"Remus, was it?"

"Yeah, Remus Lupin."

"I want you to meet my best mate James Potter."

"And this is my best mate Lily Evans."

The two of them stared at each other in shock.

"So I take it you figured out it is was her before?"

"Yup, exactly why I thought James would kill me for spilling on her!"

"So, soulmates?"

"Yeah, if, if you want to."

Sirius reached out and traced the scar on his cheek, "I definitely want to try."


End file.
